1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to enclosing a conduit connector. More particularly, the disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for inhibiting radioactive fluids from exiting a conduit and contaminating adjacent materials.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Nuclear Medicine is a diagnostic imaging modality which utilizes radioactive tracers to obtain images that demonstrate the function of various organ systems within a patient. These images are obtained by injecting a radiotracer into the patient's bloodstream via a port that is attached to an intravenous catheter. While the location of the port is dependant upon where venous access was achieved, it will usually be located on either the arm or hand. The port is secured using tape or some type of adhesive film and is used repeatedly for intravenous administration of medications throughout the duration of an individual's visit as an inpatient or outpatient. The radioactive tracers used in Nuclear Medicine have to be carefully handled to ensure that any type of radioactive contamination is avoided. Since the radiotracer is a liquid, anything that this liquid comes in contact with becomes radioactive.
In order for the technologist to administer the radiotracer to a patient, the syringe containing the tracer is first screwed onto the port before the plunger is advanced, transferring the syringe contents into the bloodstream. No matter what measures are taken, the face of the port and the distal threads become radioactive due to the interaction with the syringe and syringe contents. Now anything the port comes in contact with also becomes contaminated with radioactivity. Unfortunately, the radiotracer frequently ends up on the patient's gown, shirt, or even their skin. Once images are acquired, the contamination can now potentially become a problem in regard to the diagnostic quality of the study being performed. When a contaminated port comes in contact with the patient's clothing between the injection of the isotope and the beginning of image acquisition, a spot of superficial contamination will be clearly visible in the pictures obtained. If the contamination exists with in the region of interest (organ being imaged), it can compromise the integrity of the nuclear medicine study being performed.
For example, with bone scans, spots of contamination (commonly referred to as hot spots) can be mistaken for metastatic bone lesions or fractures if they are present over the skeleton. In a nuclear stress test, a hot spot visualized over the heart can mask an area of ischemia or possibly impede a physician's ability to interpret tomographic data. With gallbladder studies, it is possible to distort the quantitative data needed when a hot spot exists over the liver/gallbladder. When these situations arise, due to port contamination, the technologist has to take steps to remedy the problem. This usually entails having to replace or move contaminated clothing, scrubbing contaminated skin, and re-imaging the patient. It is also important to note that the Nuclear Regulatory Agency has strict guidelines in place to eliminate the risk of removable radioactive surface contamination, whether it be in the patient's room, in the imaging room, or anywhere for that matter.
Therefore a system and/or method which inhibits a port from inadvertently contaminating surrounding areas with radioactive is highly beneficial.